


Alas, Poor Horobi

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Ikazuchi tightened his grip. ‘’He is safe.’’ 'For now.'
Relationships: Horobi & Uchuuyarou Raiden|Ikazuchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Alas, Poor Horobi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Horobi shattered to pieces— _literally_.

With the serenity that did not match the situation, Ikazuchi treaded through the ground, careful not to step on any bits of his friend but he did nonetheless, the cracking sound of metals and plastics crushed beneath the soles of his boots made him winced. If he had a stomach, he would have hurled by now.

He knelt down and picked up Horobi’s head, the only part of him that remained intact, somewhat. The synthetic skin on the right side of his face was peeled off; exposing the endoskeleton, one of his eyes was missing while the other closed.

‘’H̜̰̞-̢̰̱̹̘h̞̫͖̻͈̜̳o̖̲̳w̫̘͇̰ ͉̯̞͜ͅi-̬̤͖̻͡i̱͕̹̖̕s̸̩̭̥̫…̨̪̱ ̣̱i͉͕͖͞-̰̫̼͉̝͜s̰̬̙̤̲̖͢ ̪J̲̦̼̘͖̻͇J͎͍ͅ-͍̬͓J̗͎̻̬̻̬i̜̗̰n̞̩͖̬̥̩̖̕?̸͙̜̩̤’’ Horobi managed to stutter, opening his undamaged eye to look at him.

Ikazuchi tightened his grip. ‘’He is safe.’’ ‘ _For now_.’

A small relief smile appeared on his countenance. ‘’Į̱͔—̳̩͉̰̺̜̕a̰͔̖͇͡m͘…̠̜̘̙̠̲͉ ̘͈g̟̺-̖̘̥g̙͇̲l͔̫̲͠a̖̰̝̫̝̦̩d̠̬͉̼̻.̩̮͇͍͚’’ Horobi trailed off, closed his eye and became quiet.

Ikazuchi exhaled and touched his forehead against his friend for a moment. Then, he stood up and turned around to face Naki, their expression was as close to crying as they could get. He approached them and handed Horobi’s head, which they gently took, cradling it close to their chest.

‘’Do not go back to the hideout,’’ He told them. ‘’Find some other place that safe, I will come find you.’’ He said before walking away.

‘’Where are you going?’’ Naki ventured.

‘’I have a brat to take care off.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
